


(space girl, the only way that we'd end) was if you were sucked into a black hole

by Fake_Ruby



Series: you know the galaxies of my heart [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Astronaut Yue, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Marriage Proposal, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: Yue has always dreamed of visiting the moon.
Relationships: Suki/Yue (Avatar)
Series: you know the galaxies of my heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113377
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	(space girl, the only way that we'd end) was if you were sucked into a black hole

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Space Girl by Frances Forever.
> 
> Playlist for this fic:
> 
> Space Girl by Frances Forever  
> Dancing on the Moon by Isla Vista Worship  
> Moon and Back by Alice Kristiansen  
> Ivy by Taylor Swift  
> Moon Song by Pheobe Bridgers  
> Night Changes by One Direction  
> Line Without a Hook by Ricky Montgomery  
> Can't Smile Without You by Sleeping At Last

Suki has just finished plating the food when Yue enters the apartment with a loud bang as the door slams into the wall.

“Woah, what’s with the aggression?” Suki calls out.

Yue rounds the corner in her blue polo and black slacks, white hair askew as it falls out of the bun on top of her head.

“You’ll never guess what I found out today,” Yue says excitedly, eyes wide and smile huge.

“What?”

“They chose me for Mission Artemis 18! I’m going to the moon!” 

Suki runs over to Yue and picks her up, spinning them both around.

“That’s amazing! I’m so happy for you Yue!”

Suki finally sets Yue back down and they grin at each other.

“I can’t believe my dream is actually going to come true.”

“You deserve it, my angel,” Suki says, giving Yue a kiss on the cheek.

“I’m so unbelievably happy,” Yue says as she pulls Suki into another hug, holding her tight. 

“I’m so glad this is happening for you. I love you to the moon and back, my space girl.”

“I love you to the moon and back, my siqiniq.”

* * *

“In three days you’re gonna be on the moon,” Suki says before taking another bite of her food.

“I know, I can’t believe it. I’m so excited.”

They decided to go out the night before Yue’s rocket takes off to celebrate Yue’s dream coming true. They’re at their favorite restaurant, the same restaurant where they had their first date. Yue is wearing a pale blue dress underneath a sheer top covered in silver moons and stars. Her hair is up in its traditional style, two braids framing her face. She looks absolutely gorgeous.

Suki is wearing a gold suit over a sheer top with mini suns on it. Sokka took pictures of them at the park earlier, and have already posted them on instagram in their excitement.

“I’m gonna miss you while you’re gone.”

Yue laughs, eyes squeezed shut as the melodious sound escapes her mouth.

“I’ll only be gone for nine days. That’s not even enough time for my roots to grow out.”

Suki giggles at that, tipsy on wine and her girlfriend’s happiness. She figures now is as good a time as any. 

“I actually have something I wanted to ask you something before you leave.”

“Oh?” Yue asks, head tilting adorably. 

Suki pushes her chair away from the table, moving to kneel beside it as she pulls a small box out of her suit jacket. 

“Oh my La,” Yue whispers, hands shooting up to cover her mouth.

Suki opens the box, revealing a silver band with a crescent moon made out of white sapphires. Next to it is a gold band with a sun composed of yellow garment. The sun and moon fit together.

“Yue, you are the love of my life. You make me happier than I ever thought I could be. I want to go to sleep next to you every night, and wake up next to you every day. I want you by my side. Always and forever. Will you marry me?”

“Yes! Yes, of course, yes!” Yue exclaims, tears in her eyes.

Suki slips the ring onto Yue’s finger.

“Oh Tui, I love you so much,” Yue says before surging forward to place her lips on Suki’s. The kiss is kind of salty from their tears, but Suki loves every second of it.

They finally pull back in laughter, and Yue slides the sun ring onto Suki’s finger.

“I love you so much,” Yue breathes out, looking into Suki’s eyes, their faces close. “To the moon and back.”

“To the moon and back,” Suki replies, giving Yue another kiss before pulling them both up off the ground.

* * *

“I’m so happy for you two!” Sokka says loudly, huge grin on his face as he pulls Yue and Suki into a hug. He was tagging along with Suki to watch Yue’s rocket launch and met them outside of the NASA building. 

“Thank you, Sokka,” Yue says with a grin. She woke with a smile on her face and hasn’t stopped all day. Suki isn’t sure if it has more to do with their engagement or the fact that she’s going to the moon. 

They walk down the bright hallway, Sokka’s arms around each of them, to the security checkpoint where they’ll have to say their goodbye. 

Sokka drops his arms to pull Yue into a tight hug.

“I’m so excited for you,” Sokka says before releasing her.

“Thanks, Sokka.”

Yue turns to Suki, who’s trying to hold back tears.

“Nine days. That’s it,” Yue says.

“I know,” Suki says as she pulls Yue into a tight hug. “I’m so happy for you, Yue. I hope it’s everything you’ve always dreamed it will be.”

“Thank you, my siqiniq.”

“I’m so proud of you,” Suki says into Yue’s hair. “You’ve worked so hard to get to this point.”

“I can’t believe this is really happening,” Yue replies, squeezing Suki tighter. “In three days I’ll be walking on the moon. And in nine days I’ll be back in the arms of my fiancée.” 

Suki finally pulls back, moving her arms to rest gently around Yue’s neck as she rests her forehead against Yue’s.

“My beautiful space girl, going to the moon,” Suki murmurs. “I’ll see you soon, my angel.”

“I love you so much, Suki. To the moon and back.”

“To the moon and back,” Suki responds. “Literally this time.”

Yue laughs as Suki places a gentle kiss on her head.

“If you miss me you can just look up at the moon in the sky and know that I’m up there,” Yue whispers.

“I love you. I’ll see you soon.”

“See you soon, Suki.”

* * *

Suki squeezes Sokka’s hand tightly as they stand and look at the rocket. The countdown will begin shortly, and Suki is feeling nervous, sad, proud, and happy all at once.

“I’m so happy for Yue, this is everything she’s always wanted,” Suki says.

“And so are you,” Sokka replies with a grin, nudging Suki’s shoulder. Suki rolls her eyes.

“I can’t believe I have to go nine days without her right after we got engaged. Why did my dumbass think it was a good idea to pop the question last night?”

“Because people do dumb shit when they’re in love.”

“Oh, so then what’s your excuse?”

“Hey!” 

Suki laughs and Sokka joins in.

“But for real, the timing isn’t all that bad. In fact, I think it was pretty perfect. And it’s only nine days, then you two have the rest of your lives.”

“Yeah, we do,” Suki says with a happy sigh, resting her head against Sokka’s shoulder.

“T-Minus nine minutes to launch,” a voice booms through the speakers.

“We’re getting close,” Sokka says in a sing-song voice. 

Suki takes a deep breath and allows Sokka to distract her with his jokes for the next several minutes.

“10, 9, 8…” 

Suki grabs Sokka’s hand, lacing their fingers together as she looks up at the rocket, smile on her face as she thinks about Yue. 

“3, 2, 1.” 

Suki looks at the rocket, brows furrowing in confusion at the fact that the rocket is still on the launch pad.

“What’s happening—” Suki is cut off by a loud BOOM. She watches in horror as the rocket explodes, red hot fire erupting and shrapnel flying. 

“No. No, no, no, no,” Suki whispers. 

Smoke fills the space where the rocket was. Where Yue was.

“NOOOO, YUE!” Suki screams, rushing forward. Sokka grabs her arm and tugs her back.

“No, Yue, no, she was in there, she can’t—” Suki collapses into Sokka’s arms. She can hear him saying something, but can’t decipher any of the words. She barely feels the way he hugs her tight to his body. It’s like all her senses have disappeared except sight, and what a horrible sight it is. The smoke that replaces the space where Yue existed.

Tears start to blur Suki’s vision. She tries to blink them away as she looks up into the sky, willing the rocket to just be up there, heading out into space. Not gone in flames like she knows it to be. 

The moon is out despite it being day. Yue had said it was a sign of good luck. 

The tears take over Suki’s vision. She stares at the moon as it goes out of focus, more and more, until finally her eyes shut completely and she goes lax in Sokka’s arms, allowing herself to break down.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry idk why i wrote this i'm just depressed and watched interstellar


End file.
